


Soulmates Incarcerated

by viciousracket



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Manic Episode, Old Fic, One Shot, Prison, Protective Mickey Milkovich, free my babies, prison doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousracket/pseuds/viciousracket
Summary: “You’re not over me though, right?” He asked, and for a moment Mickey couldn’t tell if he was being serious.“Fuck you Gallagher, you know that I’m in this shit forever.” He smiled, and brought his lips to Ian’s, hands running through the younger boy’s black hair, which was now showing it’s ginger roots.Ian’s palm cupped Mickey’s cheek, and he smiled through the kiss, repeating Mickey’s words, whispering into his soulmate’s mouth, “Forever.”[i wrote this fic almost two years ago now, and realised i never uploaded it to here, so i think i’ll continue it! the chapters won’t necessarily be linked, it’ll probably be more like one-shots, but all in the prison. so yeah i wrote this just after their reunion episode, i was in pieces aha. enjoy :p]
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. one: paper maché and mickey

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about the american prison system, so keep that in mind lol
> 
> looking back to two years ago, this definitely isn’t my best

Almost as soon as the doors opened, the old gym started to fill with those yellow uniforms Ian had become familiar with all too quickly. He had been one of the first in to the large rec room every day, ever since he had been locked up. 

Someone had given him the wise advice of finding a hobby to occupy the two years he was sentenced; they had recommended paper-machet. Working out seemed the only logical idea to Ian, as he’d loved going on jogs in the morning when he lived at the Gallager house, and maybe he missed his days of harsh and difficult work at the ROTC base; they reminded him of better times, when he didn’t have to carry a shiv into the shower. 

Truth be told, Ian was kind of enjoying prison, as weird as it sounded. Frank had told him he would, but he had preferred to believe Mr. Milkovich, who he assumed would have spent more time in the pen. It really wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be, and thanks to Carl and Kelly’s self-defence lessons, he had yet to be “mouth or ass raped”, something which he had begun to prepare for (mentally, not physically, ew) before he came in. Ian had stuck to the advice he had been given so far, and had not ventured to the west side of the prison, where supposedly all of the murderers lived. Mickey had though; he stormed straight over there after hearing a rumour from someone that Ian had been jumped by some homophobes whilst in the yard. The rumour was bullshit, which Mickey found out when he came back to his and Ian’s shared cell with a black eye and a bruised rib. Ian had freaked the fuck out when he saw Mickey come stumbling back in, escorted by a bored looking guard, and had almost teared up when he heard what happened. 

“Shut the fuck up Red, I’m fucking fine!” Mickey tried to shout, but whined in pain instead. 

“You don’t look fucking fine! I told you not to believe anything those pricks say, they’ll do anything for some fucking fun!” Ian snapped back at Mick, with a worried look in is eyes. 

“Yeah, well, what was i supposed to fucking do Firecrotch? Go about my fucking day while you could have been getting a beat down?” He asked, moving towards the bottom bunk and sitting down with a sharp intake of air and a hand on his hip.

“I can look after myself Mick.” Ian explained, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bunk, and looking over at him with a small smile, “you of all people should know that.” 

Mickey laughed, in disbelief at what Ian had just said, “Oh, you can look after yourself can you?” Ian laughed as well, realising his words were not as true as he wished they were. Sure, he knew how to prevent his neck from being sliced, but if it wasn’t for the man sitting right next to him, Ian definitely wouldn’t be alive right then. Mickey had saved him from hurting himself-no, tearing himself apart- in his darkest hour, and Ian, in return, had broken his heart. Mickey noticed Ian’s frown and moved closer to him, “come on man, I was only joking, don’t get yourself worked up over all the shit again,” he offered, knowing exactly what Ian was thinking, “It’s not fucking worth it.”

That was the last time Ian and Mickey had spoken about their break-up, and what caused it. Sure, they both thought about, especially Ian, but Mickey refused to bring to bring up the past, always arguing that he had gotten over it a long time ago. 

“Oh, so you’re over it?” Ian asked one night, while the were lying in their beds, talking the loneliness away. 

“Yeah man,” Mickey replied lazily, “I could never stay mad at you” He yawned. Ian slipped off the bunk, and his bare feet touched the cold cell floor. He jumped on top of Mickey with an idea in his head and a semi-hard in his pants. 

“You’re not over me though, right?” He asked, and for a moment Mickey couldn’t tell if he was being serious. 

“Fuck you Gallagher, you know that I’m in this shit forever.” He smiled, and brought his lips to Ian’s, hands running through the younger boy’s black hair, which was now showing it’s ginger roots. 

Ian’s palm cupped Mickey’s cheek, and he smiled through the kiss, repeating Mickey’s words, whispering into his soulmate’s mouth, “Forever.”


	2. two: mickey, ian, and mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’re you so happy about, huh?” He asked, wrapping the thin sheets around his body in an attempt to keep warm. 
> 
> “I can’t just be happy Mick? I have to have a reason?” Ian laughed, sliding into bed beside the smaller man. Mickey scoffed, “We’re in fucking prison man, not much to be happy about.” 
> 
> “What the fuck do you mean Mick?” Ian seemed genuinely confused at Mickey’s thoughts, “I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” 
> 
> -Ian gets prescribed new meds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: im not an expert on bipolar at all. if i've written something insensitive or wrong, please let me know so i can change it! i obviously modeled ian's behavior after how he acts in the show, and also mickey's insensitivity (some of the words he uses to describe ian) is also just modeled after how i think he would act.
> 
> this is also super short, but most of these little prison drabbles will be probably
> 
> enjoy!

Ian was acting manic. Mickey was worried. He could always tell when Ian was about to go psycho on him, even before the prison doctors, who had reassured the couple that Ian just wasn’t used to his surroundings; “Things will calm down soon enough”, they had told them after Mickey had practically been on his knees begging Ian to see someone about his meds. 

“You’re sure?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow at the young woman who was reading through some notes. 

“There’s no way to be 100%, but I’m fairly positive that Ian’s medication is being issued correctly and that he is stable.” She confirmed, not looking up from the paper.

“See,” Ian smiled, his hand on Mickey’s thigh, “I told you, I’m fine!” Mickey just continued to glare at the woman, as he had been doing since they walked in almost 30 minutes ago. “Can we please go now? I mean for fuck's sake Mick, you’re the one that's acting crazy!” Ian giggled to himself, pleased with the joke he’d made. At this, Mickey scraped the metal chair back and huffed out the room, with a giddy Ian skipping out behind him.

Mickey had asked how Ian had been without him, and Ian had said he'd mostly been okay, and stable, only losing it with the whole 'Gay Jesus' thing that in the end had gotten him arrested. Mickey suspected Ian was playing it down, he'd heard about Ian's antics with the homo-club all the way in Mexico, so it must've got pretty big. Even a few people in the prison knew of Ian it seemed, subtly nodding as they passed, or giving him a pack of cigs 'just because'. There was never 'just because' in prison, so Ian had to have been pretty crazy whatever he was doing.

For a while, after they'd come in, Ian had been good. He'd stable, with only minor side effects, but other than that good. Just, recently the prison had decided to change his meds for some stupid fucking reason or another, probably to try and off him, knowing the American prison system, and they'd really been fucking Ian up. Obviously Ian didn't think so, he never thought so when he was in a manic episode. But someday soon he was bound to crash, and Mickey was going to blame it all on the jackass doctors when he did.

The very next day, Mickey’s suspicions were confirmed, as he woke up to Ian completing what seemed to be a very long work out. The lights of the cell hadn’t been turned on yet, so Mickey’s eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness before he could properly make out the lanky figure doing rigid press-ups on the concrete floor of the small room, of which the boys shared. 

“Jesus Ian!” Mickey moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “What fucking time is it? Have you even slept?” He asked, assuming it was still very early in the morning, or very late at night.

“Yeah, sure Mick, whatever” Ian laughed, standing up with a bounce, and with one step he was by the side of the bottom bunk, looking Mickey in the eye. Ian’s face lit up with a huge grin, and Mickey smiled, unable to hide his affection for the boy.

“What’re you so happy about, huh?” He asked, wrapping the thin sheets around his body in an attempt to keep warm. 

“I can’t just be happy Mick? I have to have a reason?” Ian laughed, sliding into bed beside the smaller man. Mickey scoffed, “We’re in fucking prison man, not much to be happy about.” 

“What the fuck do you mean Mick?” Ian seemed genuinely confused at Mickey’s thoughts, “I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” He smiled into Mickey's hair, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Mickey asked, knowing full well what the answer was, and tucking himself further into the large body beside him.

“You.”

The two boys drifted off into the morning together, as Mickey decided that Ian was going to be okay, even if he was manic, they would get his meds balanced again, he would have Mickey with him this time. There were no vans around waiting to be blown up, no army officers out to get them, no pool to throw a toaster into. Everything was going to be alright, because they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!! all feedback welcome =)


End file.
